


new york, baby, always jacked up

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha Tito, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: “You’re fucking crazy."“What, because I’m an omega?”“No, because you’re nearly naked in your best friend’s living room at 3 p.m. on a Sunday asking him to knock you up.”





	new york, baby, always jacked up

Tito doesn’t really subscribe to the whole “omegas be crazy” line of thinking that most alphas his age do. Most of the omegas he knows are more reasonable and rational than 95% of the hot-head, pheromone-driven alphas he’s met. He’s pretty sure alphas just spread the lie that all omegas are crazy so they don’t look like douchebags when they fuck one through a heat or rut and then leave them high and dry.

Mat, though… Mat is objectively crazy. He’s impulsive, he’s possessive as fuck, and he’s a hot fucking mess. Tito’s known Mat since they were fourteen, and in that time he’s watched Mat implode every single relationship he’s ever been in. Mat’s the crazy boyfriend – too emotionally distant with alphas that want to settle down with him, overly attached to alphas who are clearly just looking for a hook-up, and utterly uninterested in any alpha who seems even relatively stable.

So, Mat’s fucking crazy. He’s a crazy omega. He’s also Tito’s best friend, and Tito would absolutely demolish anyone else who would dare to call Mat crazy. Tito’s been there since Mat hit puberty, he’s dealt with the breakups and the makeups and the hookups. He _earned_ the right to call Mat crazy.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Tito says, straight to Mat’s face, in the middle of his living room. Mat’s shirtless, and he’s attempting to wriggle out of his tight ass skinny jeans. He doesn’t even pause at Tito’s comment, just scoffs and bends down to actually peel his jeans off his legs.

“What, because I’m an omega?” he asks once the jeans are finally off.

“No, because you’re nearly naked in your best friend’s living room at 3 p.m. on a Sunday asking him to knock you up.”

“What part of that is crazy?” Mat asks genuinely. “It’s 3 p.m. on a Sunday, so I know you don’t have anything else going on. _Also_ my heat started this morning and you know I can’t control what day or time that is. You have to fuck to make a baby, so I’m getting naked. And I’m an omega and my best friend, the person I trust most in the world, is an alpha, so who better to have a baby with?”

“How about the fact that we’re 21? Or the fact that we’re not mated? Or – ?”

He has other points, other very valid points, but Mat’s not having any of it.

“How about the fact that you’ve been into me since we were fourteen? Or the fact that we would be great fucking parents and you know it? The fact that my body has been begging for a baby so bad for the past year that I spent my last _three_ heats biting my tongue to keep from asking a few very casual partners to fuck me raw?” Mat’s words are biting, but he’s saying them like they’re dirty talk, cocksure grin on his face while he slips out of his briefs.

Mat’s fucking crazy, and he’s Tito’s best friend, so he knows how to push every fucking one of Tito’s buttons. With Mat in front of him, naked and hard and smelling of heat and _want_ , talking about asking other alphas to knock him up, Tito can feel himself losing it.

“Mat, you need to – ” Tito starts, control slipping and command leaking into his voice. Mat doesn’t let him finish this sentence either, though.

“Shut the fuck up, Tito,” Mat interrupts, and he’s fucking insane, interrupting an alpha in the middle of a command. He doesn’t stop there, though, stepping forward and getting right in Tito’s space. Mat’s an inch or two taller than Tito, but he makes himself look small now, slumping down to tuck his face against Tito’s neck. “I know you want to put a baby in me,” he whispers against the skin of Tito’s throat. “Wanna fill me up with your knot and get me pregnant. Keep me here all the time so you can look after me, keep me and our cub safe. You want to mark me as yours, make sure no other alpha will ever have me.”

Admittedly, everything Mat’s saying is true. It’s exactly what Tito wants, and it sends a thrill down his spine to hear it coming from Mat.

But Mat is crazy, and he doesn’t do _stable_ or _long-term_. This is something that will pass. Mat will shatter him, and Tito will be left to pick up the pieces. With that in mind, Tito straightens his spine, going rigid. Mat senses the change and growls loudly, immediately biting down on Tito’s neck. _Fucking crazy_ , Tito thinks. It’s fucking crazy to bite down on an alpha’s neck like that.

Tito growls back, getting a hand in Mat’s hair and pulling his head back so they’re eye to eye when Tito rumbles out, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Mat doesn’t miss a beat, firing back with, “ _You’re_ what’s fucking wrong with me, asshole.” He’s still letting out little growls, trying to tug forward to get at Tito’s neck again. His hands are fisted in the front of Tito’s t-shirt, fruitlessly trying to pull him in.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Tito says, trying to dismiss whatever the hell it is that’s going on here.

“Yeah and you fucking love it,” Mat snaps back, that cocky smile right back on his face as he stares Tito down.

For some reason that’s what gets Tito, and before he knows it he’s got Mat backed against the wall, wrists pinned above his head. He’s finally caught Mat by surprise, so he takes advantage of it, letting out a warning growl and letting the command bleed into his voice when he says, “Settle the fuck down, Barzy.”

It works. Mat slumps back against the wall, blank face melting into something softer, more pliable.

“Good,” Tito says, offhand, and Mat’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. “Now go to the bedroom and wait for me on the bed.” He lets go of Mat’s wrists and takes a step back, and for a half-second Mat starts to reach out for that touch again. He remembers himself, though, and he flashes a sweet smile at Tito before he walks to the bedroom. Tito keeps his eyes on the wall in front of him until he hears the bedroom door close, and then he’s immediately pacing around the room.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” he mutters under his breath, hands dragging relentlessly through his hair. He can’t do this. Mat’s in heat, he probably doesn’t even know what he’s saying. He said it himself that he asked three people who were practically strangers to knock him up during his last few heats. Tito couldn’t – he wouldn’t – he shouldn’t –

He hears something coming from the bedroom and pauses his pacing to listen in. It’s a whine, high and needy and undoubtedly coming from Mat. Tito’s feet take him to the doorway before he can even think, and then the door is open and Mat’s on the bed, squirming and whining with his eyes closed, wrists up above his head in a perfect mirror of how Tito had him against the wall.

Tito’s on him before Mat even opens his eyes, body covering Mat’s and teeth pressed against Mat’s throat. Mat lets out another high, needy whine as he tilts his head back, pushing his neck up into Tito. Tito takes it as the invitation it is and bites down, growling at how Mat pumps his hips up once before going limp against the mattress.

Tito pulls back, watching until Mat finally opens his eyes and looks up at him. Mat’s eyes blink lazily, and suddenly he’s the sweetest omega Tito’s ever seen – soft and open and waiting for his alpha.

“Beau,” Mat breathes out, but Tito shushes him. He cups his hand over Mat’s throat and leans down for a kiss. Mat melts for it, opening up to Tito completely. Tito could take his time, but he can feel the need pouring off Mat in waves. He pulls back just far enough to tug off his shirt and kick off his shorts and boxers, listening to Mat take sharp, unsteady breaths the whole while.

Once Tito’s naked, he holds himself up over Mat. He can feel the way Mat is vibrating with the need to touch him, but he stays where he is, both hands over his head.

“Baby,” Tito whispers, and Mat absolutely keens.

Tito strokes a hand down Mat’s side, and Mat gasps out, “Yours, I’m yours.”

“All mine, huh?” Tito asks, hand moving down to the back of Mat’s knee to hitch Mat’s leg up around his waist.

“Forever, Tito,” Mat says. “Always yours.” And he sounds so fucking earnest that Tito has to lean down to bite hard at his neck again, the closest he’s ever come to a claiming bite.

“God, you’re so good,” Tito growls out against Mat’s neck, fingers trailing down to Mat’s ass to squeeze. His fingers slip a little in the slick, and his dick kicks against his abs at how wet Mat is already. “So fucking sweet for me, baby.”

Tito traces his fingers around Mat’s hole as he presses kisses to Mat’s collar bone. “Already so wet, bet I could just slide right in, huh?”

It’s just dirty talk – just shit alphas say in bed. Of course Tito will finger Mat a little first. Of course Tito will get a condom. Of course.

“ _Tito_ , I need it. Need you in me, need you to fill me up right now,” Mat moans. Tito moves to pull away, to get some distance so he can finger Mat properly, and that’s when Mat finally moves his hands. He gets them on Tito’s shoulders, pulling him down and keeping him right in Mat’s space.

“Knock me up, Tito,” Mat whispers, pulling Tito’s face down towards Mat’s neck so Tito can take big gulps of his scent. “Knot me and mark me and let everyone know I’m _yours_.”

Tito reaches down to line himself up and pushes in, the slide just a little too tight but hot and wet and _good_ nonetheless. Tito thought Mat might go boneless again, but if anything, having Tito’s dick in him might actually make him crazier than before.

“Alpha, alpha, _alpha_ ,” Mat sobs out, openly moaning as Tito pumps his hips into that delicious heat. Mat’s scratching his nails up Tito’s back, curling both of his legs around Tito’s waist to try and pull him in deeper, throwing his head back against the mattress and exposing his neck to Tito.

Tito can feel it building in his gut after just a few minutes of this, and he’s desperately trying to control himself. Mat isn’t helping, groaning and whining into Tito’s ear about how much he needs his knot.

Tito goes to reach between them to stroke Mat’s dick but Mat shakes his head. “No, wanna come on your knot – gonna – Tito, alpha, _please, please, please_.”

Mat begging is _it_ for Tito, and he can’t control the way his knot starts to form. Mat wraps his legs tighter around Tito, pulling him in and keeping him close like Tito might try to run. Tito’s doing the opposite, though. He’s pressing even deeper, fucking Mat on his knot to get all those sweet little happy-hurt sounds out of him. There’s still time, he tells himself, he can still pull out.

He’s still rocking his hips, pushing and pulling his knot inside of Mat, when he feels it wash over him, and he knows. He knows he’s gonna knot Mat, knows he’s gonna come inside, gonna get Mat pregnant. “Oh _fuck_ , baby,” he groans. “Gonna knock you up. Knot you nice and long, fill you up, get you pregnant with my cub.”

That’s it for Mat. He chants “yes, yes, yes, I need it, please,” as he comes like a shot in between them. He pulses so sweet around Tito’s knot, hole spasming hard with his orgasm. Tito has to keep fucking him, but his knot’s expanded so much he can barely move inside Mat. Mat’s milking it out of him, driving him right up to the edge. In a moment Mat throws his head back again, offering his neck to Tito. Before anything can register Tito is biting down as firmly as he can – a mating bite – and coming hard inside of Mat.

“In me, in me, in me,” Mat repeats weakly, legs still locked around Tito like Tito would even try going somewhere.

“It’s in, baby, it’s in,” Tito soothes him nonsensically, absentmindedly licking at the bite mark on Mat’s neck as his knot pulses inside Mat.

“Mmmm,” Mat hums, eyes going droopy and a lazy, pleased little smile appearing on his face. “Sleep now. Baby later.”

He pushes softly at Tito’s shoulder until Tito gets the hint and carefully flips them so that Mat is resting against his chest. Mat’s asleep between one breath and the next, and Tito can feel himself dropping, too.

_Baby later_ , he thinks to himself – his last thought before slipping into sleep.


End file.
